


el fantasma y la fiamma

by secret_son_of_hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay ships, M/M, Multi, Smut on request, heroes of olympus ships, or just smut, plz request, requests taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_son_of_hades/pseuds/secret_son_of_hades
Summary: Leico Perleo Jeo /Lason hey any ships from Heroes of olympus you can think of with the seven mainly + others (on request) Will Reyna Jake Nyssa. And hey I've got a one-shot from youwith my introductory hosts Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez Percy jackson and Jason Gracethese one shots will blow your mind (hahaha i wish)hope you enjoy, please do request ill write any requests, also up for Co-writers :)signing out Tom





	1. if you let go now we’ll both surely die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico: Hey There, I'm Nico Di Angelo, i'm gonna introduce this first story, although i don't actually know what Tom was thinking here, me and Leo no way not ever
> 
> leo: Babe? where's the spanner. Oh hey! we introducing Tom's new story?! Cool! Leico all the way
> 
> Nico: Leave, and if you call me babe again you're dead
> 
> Leo: TEAM LEO ALL THE WAY
> 
> Me: Sorry, looks like im introducing this one: sorry if its bad. It was a spur of the moment thing. Enjoy!

Two boys stood at the edge of a cliff, both crying, but for entirely different reasons. Eight other people, Four boys and Four girls, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Jake and Nyssa, stood just a bit further away from them, read to leap into action if Plan A failed.

Which was a thought everyone one of them was thinking but wasn't able to say out loud.

“Leo! You cant do this! Think of your family!” Nico cried desperately trying with all his mite to make the Spanish boy standing at the edge of the unstable breaking cliff to move away, the boys eyes flickered with hurt and pain, he did not move from the edge. Nico tried to take a step towards leo, but the other boy set his hands on fire with an electric blue flame, keeping Nico away. Jake hardly stifled a sob and Nyssa full on started crying, Hephaestus kids are meant to be the emotionally strongest of all the demigods but even they cannot witness one of their siblings turning himself crazy and killing himself from the inside.

“Just… Just stay away” Leo warned Nico as again Nico took a step closer to him “Just leave me alone! I don't know you!” Nico began to cry harder how could leo Nico’s light and his flame forget him. He could hear Percy shout that he had one more chance. So he prayed to Hades, his father and Poseidon and Zeus and all the other Gods that this would work, and Leo would be alive afterwards. Then he grabbed leo by his hoodie and Flung himself and leo off the cliff, Nico screamed, 

‘Ok’ Nico Thought ‘this was the worst idea ever! In the history of ever!’ he could barely keep his eyes open but before he closed them out of fear. He heard muttering

“Dad… I know im your least favourite child, but please stop Nico from dying he’s way more important than me, and has a life to lead, if you're listening please Dad, help!” Leo pleaded, and Nico wrapped his arms around Leo’s shaking body.

“If you let go now, we’ll both surely die…” Nico whispered into leo’s ear “Just say the word, tell me you’ll never kill yourself and ill shadow travel us up”

“I wont kill myself for you.” Leo mutters, Nico opens the vortex and it swallows him and teleports him to the top. When out of the fog Nico glances around not seeing any sign of Leo dashes to the end of the cliff to see a body sprawled on the floor, most definitely dead. Everyone comforted nico but he could never forget the ghost of the boy who had died in promising nico he wouldn’t.

He’d lie awake at night and whisper “Ti amo la mia fiamma” and some nights he swore he could hear a whisper back

“Te quiero mi fantasma”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Have you two sorted it out yet?
> 
> Leo: ...
> 
> Nico: ...
> 
> Me: Sorry, they seem to be too busy snogging to reply, see ya next time (or not) Tom out and about


	2. Home is in my arms (Young!Leo OlderTeen!Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo: yo guys, just warning you, this has an image of rape in it.
> 
> Nico: and I'm a hero
> 
> Leo: so enjoy reading! Good luck!

Nico saw the boy sat on the bench, he had no idea who he was, or why he was sat on the bench in the middle of a mid winters night, hugging a white teddy bear to his chest in shorts and t-shirt, from behind the boy looks about 10. Nico looked around seeing no-one that seemed to care about the boy he half ran and half walked over.

"Ummm hey... are you lost?" Nico asked looking at the boy, who's eyes were hollow and empty dry tears stained on his face the teddy clutched to his chest like he's holding the most precious thing in his life, he shook his head slowly

"I'm in America." The boy stated. Nico groaned internally was this boy a retard?!

"New York to be exact" the boy looked scared out of his skin

"I need to be back in Venezuela!" He screams "My mom needs me!" Then numbness settles in an he slumps down "no, no... my moms dead" Nico could barely process this boy. His mom needs him but she's dead. Did this boy need mental health?! Nico sure hoped not. 

~ Nico's POV~ 

"Are you ok??" I ask the boy as he slumps further down in his seat, but he begins to howl and sobs into his Teddy bear

"Mommy... I miss her..." he whispers quietly "she was the only one I had left, now I've got no-one" 

"What's you're name? I can see if I can find anyone related to your near here..." I suggest, he just shrugs. 

"I don't have any family left." The young boy began to walk off and disappeared around the alleyway I just stood on the spot.

~Leo's POV~ 

I ran around the corner of the alleyway I had to get home! I had to! I slammed straight into a boy that was a sturdy as a brick wall. He clasped my arms in his hands roughly, so I couldn't move the he injected something into my neck, I remember screaming before falling to my knees and my vision blurring. The boy yanked my chin up and my mouth hung open before I knew it a gag had been placed in the mouth. I kept trying to scream, but I couldn't that is until he started going into me

I screamed and I screamed and I screamed. But no-one came, the boy kept going and going the pain was unbearable but I couldn't stop him, I was too drugged. Eventually he pulled out slipped on his trousers bit my neck fangs inserting into my neck fogging my vision again, then he walked away. The boy from the park walked around the corner just as the other boy left

"Oh my God! Rory! You're dead! I'm going to kill you!" I groaned quietly, he wanted to kill me? My name isn't Rory. He doesn't even know me? 

"My names... Leo...." I groaned again "ow.... I hurt..." The boy handed me his hoodie and slipped it over me.

"It's ok Leo, it will, you'll remember more tomorrow I'm sorry, you're drugged. You got raped." The boy whispered quietly and I began to sob again "I'm Nico by the way"

"Why're you here Nico?" I asked scared, Nico smiled warmly

"Just sleep now Leo, if you've got no-one left you can stay in my house, I'll be like you're big brother"

"I always wanted a big brother..." I whispered sleepily and the void of unconsciousness over took my brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: thanks for reading again guys, 
> 
> Leo: if you wanna send thank you gifts, send tacos to 577, 5th Avenue, New York, the world
> 
> Nico: please don't send him anything


End file.
